Dog Cat Fox
by PaperFox19
Summary: Request Fic Naru/Kiba/Sasu This fic is yaoi built around the request of one of my readers this is yaoi do not read if you do not like yaoi Naruto was trained by jiraiya and has become a skilled dom, Sasuke and Kiba have feelings for Naruto even though the blonde is oblivious to it, they sneak into his house and act out their sexual desires getting caught by said blonde.


I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning:Yaoi, Toys, Dom Naruto Sub Kiba and Sub Sasuke, Group

Pairing: Naruto/Kiba/Sasuke

Apart of my anti uke club, harem project and rare pairings/lonely boys club project

Do not read if you do not like

Dog Cat Fox

Naruto is oblivious but he's not stupid, once he learns the feelings of his 2 friends he takes matters into his hands.

Naruto was trained by jiraiya and has become a skilled dom, Sasuke and Kiba have feelings for Naruto even though the blonde is oblivious to it, they sneak into his house and act out their sexual desires getting caught by said blonde, they learn the dangers of pissing off the dom

Naruto had just finished his spar with Sasuke, the match ending in a tie. "Good match Naruto…" Sasuke said and held his hand out to him. "You to Sasuke…" The two shook hands and smiled.

"Well this was fun, but I'm gonna go home and shower…"

"Oh I see I will see you around, then Naruto…" Sasuke said and raced off. Naruto missed the blush staining his cheeks, and the bulge in Sasuke's pants. The Uchiha had a flood of mental images of the sexy blonde naked in the shower all wet rubbing his sun kissed skin. Can you blame him for pitching a tent?

Naruto didn't even notice. He walked off and went home. He saw Kiba walking without Akamaru. "Hey Kiba how's it going…?" Naruto called, and waved. Kiba waved back and walked up to Naruto. He mentally groaned as he did so Naruto had a nice musk about him and it made his cock grow hard in his pants.

Kiba chuckled and hoped Naruto wouldn't notice, which he didn't. "So what's up…?"

"Just got done with my spar with Sasuke, gonna go home and shower…" Naruto said, and Kiba blushed slightly.

"I see when you're done, wanna go get some ramen." Kiba said rubbing the back of his head. Naruto's smile grew wider.

"Sure thing, I'll meet you there as soon as I'm done with my shower…" Naruto said and patted Kiba on the shoulder. "I'll see ya in a bit…"

Naruto went home and didn't again the lustful look in the other male's eyes. Kiba was about to go home but ended up sneaking back towards Naruto's apartment.

Kiba wasn't the only one. Sasuke had taken a short cut, and beat Naruto to his apartment. He picked the lock and slipped into the blonde's home. 'Cleaner than I thought…' He quickly moved to the bedroom that had the adjoining bathroom. "Ok time to take a lesson from the dobe's sensei's hand book…"

He performed some hand seals and his clothing vanished in a puff of smoke. He was still hard from his spar with Naruto. 'This isn't peeping its research…' Sasuke reminded himself. He performed a few more seals and became invisible. He entered the blonde's bathroom and waited for his blonde.

Naruto didn't even notice his lock had been tampered with, he unlocked the door with his key, not even noticing it was unlocked to begin with. He entered his apartment and closed the door not bothering to lock it. Naruto removed his shoes and jacket. After hanging his jacket up he headed to his bedroom. Naruto began stripping off the rest of his clothing. His shirt and pants came off and met the already full hamper. Naruto yanked off his socks balled them up and tossed them onto the pile of clothes in the hamper. He dropped his boxers and kicked them off so they lay next to the hamper.

Naruto entered his bathroom his soft 9 inch cock bouncing as he walked. Sasuke's jaw dropped and he drooled as he watched the sexy blonde head to the shower. Sasuke pumped his hard 8 and ½ inch cock while his other hand parted his cheeks and began playing with his hole. 'Fuck Naruto is so damn hung…' He pushed a finger inside his tight ass and pumped his cock.

He activated his Sharingan to memorize every inch of the blonde's sexy body. While Sasuke peeped on Naruto and wanked off. Kiba Inuzuka snuck into Naruto's home. He heard the shower running but didn't dare try and peep on him. Following his nose he found Naruto's discarded underwear, wet from sweat and heavy with musk.

Kiba dropped his pants and briefs and freed his hard 9 inch cock. He got on his knees and brought the musky garment to his nose. He sniffed the pair and nearly blew his load right there. He grabbed his dick and pumped it basking in the delicious scent.

His cock oozed pre-cum, and he used his hand to coat his dick with it. He poured chakra to his nose and intensified the smell. 'Oh holy fuck yes…' Kiba groaned and pumped his hard dick quickly.

In the bathroom…

Sasuke was pumping his dick harder as Naruto ran his hands all over his tan body. He worked his hole harder as Naruto washed his cock, his touch caused his cock to rise to a semi hard state. Sasuke groaned and came spraying his seed onto Naruto's clean floor.

At that moment Kiba thinking Naruto couldn't hear him in the shower. "Oh Fuck Yes Naruto!" He moaned and Naruto froze. He turned the water off and stepped out of the shower not even bothering to grab a towel he went towards his room.

Sasuke was pinching his nose to keep himself from passing out from a massive nosebleed. With Naruto now aware he couldn't summon his clothes Naruto would sense his chakra.

Naruto entered his room and caught Kiba inhaling his underwear, and wanking off. Naruto could see cum in front of the Inuzuka, meaning he had cum already. "Kiba What the fuck!?" Naruto snapped and Kiba froze like a deer caught in the headlights.

Kiba was fully busted and he knew it, and even though the situation was bad he was still as hard as a rock. "Naruto I…I…"

"I don't wanna hear it Kiba why are you in my house sniffing my underwear to get off?" Naruto started yelling and Kiba felt like the lowest being on the planet as Naruto spoke of betrayal and lack of trust. 'Better him than me…' Sasuke thought as he started trying to slink away.

Kiba however caught his scent. 'That Uchiha bastard!' Kiba threw Naruto's underwear at Sasuke's direction. Naruto stopped yelling as he starred at the now visible Sasuke. Sasuke removed the underwear from his person and starred at the now even more furious blonde.

"You two are the worst…" Naruto shouted, and both got down on their knees to plead with the blonde. "Please Naruto I can't speak for the Uchiha but my actions were out of need, I have feelings for you and so I acted on them."

"Listen Naruto I may not be as sick as the Inuzuka, but I acted on my desire for you, I didn't mean to hurt or offend you in any way!" The two glared at each other and started arguing. They bickered back and forth about who's actions were the most pure.

"Enough!" Naruto hit them both and sent them towards his wall. "You both are perverted bastards who really don't give a crap about me…" Naruto snapped and they both tensed.

"No Naruto I swear I love you honest…" Sasuke pleaded. Kiba bowed his head low. "I swear Naruto I care a lot about you please…"

"Prove it…" Naruto said and sat on his bed. Naruto's soft cock rose to full mast standing at a proud 10 inches. Both males starred hungrily at the huge cock licking their lips. "Prove to me you care about my need then your own and you'll be forgiven fail and accept punishment." Kiba and Sasuke got on their knees in front of Naruto. Their cocks were hard and leaking between their legs. They both got face to face with Naruto's hard dick. After just showering the scent of arousal that assaulted their senses was purely Naruto.

'God he smells so good…' Kiba thought as he marveled the crotch before him. 'This is even better than the show in the bathroom.' Sasuke thought and made the first move. He started licking Naruto's shaft the taste making him moan. Kiba growled and started licking Naruto's cock as well. He blushed as he licked the delicious piece of man meat.

The two kept licking on their own respective sides. "You two aren't half bad…" Naruto spoke and laced his fingers in their dark hair. The two took the praise and reached down to pump their own arousals. They started to kiss and suck on their respective sides, which was an interesting feeling for Naruto.

Both Kiba and Sasuke were already sensitive from their previous release. Naruto's taste and their stroking hands brought them over the edge. They came all over the ground, making small puddles of cum. Naruto pulled his dick away much to the disappointment of the boys.

"You little sluts get off before me." Naruto snapped and the boys gulped and hung their heads in shame. "You two are horny little untrained sluts, and made a mess and you're gonna clean it up." He pushed them down so their faces were right in front of the puddles of cum they had made, their asses wiggled in the air from the position. "Lick it up sluts."

Sasuke and Kiba blushed, both males couldn't believe what Naruto was ordering of them, but the dominance in his voice had their cocks rising back up for more. Kiba was the first to obey sticking his tongue into the puddle of his own cum. His cum was bitter, and he made a note that Naruto's was better tasting. Kiba groaned as he followed Naruto's order and began to hesitantly lap up his own jizz.

Sasuke gulped and he closed his eyes and began to lick up his own puddle of cum. He had to think it was Naruto's cum in order to get through it.

Naruto was pleased to see their reaction and obedience. He didn't expect this to go so far, but he was happy with the results. Ero-Sennin aka Jiraiya had trained him in the ways of being a dom, Naruto learned he was gay and was aroused when dominating another male, he never thought he'd meet someone interested in him in Konoha let alone two of his closest friends, so his foxy nature came out and decided to play with these naughty pets.

The blonde traced his fingers along the cracks of their assets. He felt their holes twitch when his fingers ran over the tight puckered entrance. 'Little pets their asses are already loose.' Naruto thought as he pushed his middle fingers into both males. He quickly added a second finger and began to fuck their hot holes as they lapped their cum off the floor.

'Oh god Naruto's fingers inside me so good!' Sasuke thought and he clenched around the thrusting digits.

'Fuck fuck fuck I'm losing it he's so good at this.' Kiba thought his mind getting heavy again with lust.

Lust swam through their minds and both males wanted Naruto's big dick to replace those fingers. They were silently praying this wasn't a dream and that they wouldn't wake up in their own beds alone. This was to amazing and felt so wild they wanted more.

Naruto found their sweet spots and proceeded to abuse them by rubbing the sensitive bundle of nerves. He didn't stop even when the boys finished with their task. Their moans filled their rooms and the smell of their arousal was pushing Naruto to the peak of arousal, he wanted to fuck them both now.

The blonde removed his fingers finally and the males groaned at the loss. Naruto hid a smirk as he left the room freaking out the submissive males. Their worry was soon silenced when they heard a poof and two Naruto's entered the rooms their hard cocks pulsing in unison. "Present yourselves." They ordered and Sasuke was confused but saw Kiba quick to obey.

Kiba stuck his ass up in the air he reached back and spread his ass cheeks exposing his tight little hole. Sasuke blushed seeing the submissive position and for a moment he hesitated his pride battling with his lust. Naruto reached down to pump his huge cock and lust kicked pride's ass. Sasuke mimicked Kiba's pose spreading his ass cheeks giving Naruto a look at his twitching hole.

The Naruto's smirked and got behind the boys and positioned their cocks at their ready holes. Naruto thrust in burying their cock into their respective sub.

Sasuke-

Sasuke wailed in pleasure as he was forced open by that delicious cock. "Kami Sasuke your ass is so tight and it's squeezing so much."

"Naruto so big so hot!" Sasuke moaned and his inner muscles clamped down onto Naruto's thick length.

"You like my big dick Sasuke?" Naruto asked rocking his hips getting Sasuke use to his size.

"Yes oh yes!" Sasuke moaned and rocked his hips back against the blonde.

"Want to become my personal kitten? I'll fuck you often, make your tight little ass mine." Naruto purred into his ear, and Sasuke shook in pleasure. Naruto started moving his cock sliding in and out of Sasuke's tight ass brushing his sweet spot with each thrusts.

"Ahhh yes ohhh yess I'm yours Naruto fuck me oh kami there ohhh yes faster please!" Sasuke moaned and his ass stung as their hips met with a loud smack.

"Kami you have such a tight fat ass Sasuke, I love how you keep squeezing me, it feels so good." Naruto thrust in and ground his hips rubbing his thick nest of pubes against Sasuke's rear. "Do you want me to cum inside you kitten, fill you full of cum and make you mine?"

"Yes!" Sasuke moaned and thrust back his inner muscles clamping down onto Naruto's dick. Naruto grinned and reached around and pumped Sasuke's dick. Sasuke was so wound up it didn't take long before Sasuke was cumming spraying his cum all over the ground. Naruto growled and gripped Sasuke's hips in a bruising grip. He buried his cock deep into Sasuke's body and came deep inside him.

Kiba-

Kiba howled in pleasure as his ass was forced open by Naruto's thick cock. Naruto was so much bigger than any toy he had practiced with and it felt so good. Kiba was drooling as Naruto rocked inside him getting him used to his size. "Fuck Kiba your ass keeps twitching around me, do you like dicks that much?" Kiba nodded and Naruto chuckled. He reached around and grabbed Kiba's balls. He gave them a squeeze and Kiba yelped in pleasure his inner muscles clamping down around Naruto's cock.

"Shall I make you mine Kiba train you to be my bitch?" Naruto still had yet to move and Kiba was in need of a good fucking.

"YES oh fuck yes!" Kiba howled trying to get Naruto to move. "Please fuck me fuck my slutty hole with your big dick."

"What a needy bitch you are as you wish puppy." Naruto pulled back all the way to the tip only to thrust back in. He moved hard and slow, earning the sexiest sounds from the Inuzuka. The friction inside his body drove Kiba wild in pleasure.

"Ohh master your cock is so good." Kiba moaned.

"So is your tight ass puppy." Naruto said and gave a slap to Kiba's left cheek. Kiba moaned and clenched around Naruto. "Ohh you like that huh?" Naruto thrust his dick in and slapped Kiba's firm butt cheek.

"Yes it feels so good master spank me harder pound me harder I love it." Kiba moaned he was drooling so much he had a nice little puddle of drool beneath his chin. Naruto granted Kiba's request and thrust in harder and made sure to slap Kiba's ass turning it a lovely shade of red, like his markings.

"What a thing to say, you're my sexy little masochist puppy aren't you." Naruto said and nibbled Kiba's ear.

"Ohhh yes!" Kiba moaned and came, spraying his seed all over the ground. Kiba's clenching muscles did it for Naruto he thrust in and came hard filling him up with cum.

The clones filled the boys up with cum, the males passed out from climax completely spent and full of cum. They grinned and looked at each other, they high fived and both poofed away. The real Naruto appeared in the room. His hand was soaked in cum, he had memories of both clones experience with Sasuke and Kiba.

He got to share both clone's climaxes, he memorized every detail of their bodies, and the feel of his cock inside them. Oh he had plans for his two new subs and he couldn't wait to train them. He drew the Uzumaki clan symbol on their backs just above their ass with his cum covered hand, with a simple hand seal, he marked them as his. Naruto picked them up and carried them to bed. Once in bed the spent males cuddled up to their master in their sleep. Naruto grabbed a handful of the boys asses and enjoyed the whine of pleasure.

Weeks Later

Kiba and Sasuke were very happy there encounter with Naruto wasn't a dream, and they had a wild time under Naruto's training. No one in the village dared say anything since Sasuke and Kiba were happy just as much as Naruto was.

Naruto had his pets in a special orgy session with his clones. Sasuke had blind fold on and he was straddling a clone, he in fact had another clone behind him and both clones had their cocks up the Uchiha's ass. Another clone was feeding Sasuke his cock. Sasuke's hands were handcuffed behind his back with a remote in the boy's hand. The remote was connected to a vibrating cock ring that was placed tightly around the base of his cock.

Kiba was on his back surrounded by clones. He was sucking one pumping a cock in each hand another set of clones were rubbing their dicks in Kiba's hairy pits making them wet with pre cum. Another clone was filling Kiba's ass fucking him hard. Another set of clones were teasing Kiba's body with bullet vibrators. Two ran them along Kiba's feet, another ran one over Kiba's balls, another clone ran one over his belly. Kiba's cock however was bound with 2 cock rings one at the base another beneath the head. The one beneath the head had two straps that reached up to Kiba's nipples were nipple clamps were latched tightly to the Inuzuka's nipples. With each bob of the cock Kiba's nipples were tugged. The clone at his ass was fucking him so hard his cock was bobbing franticly.

Naruto had his own fetishes as well, he was quite the voyeur. He loved seeing Kiba and Sasuke put on shows for him as well as get fucked by his clones. The relationship was an odd one but heaven help anyone who tried to separate them.

The fox would always go to bed with his cat and dog at his side.

End

A request long over due


End file.
